


Down through the Chimney with Lots of Toys, All for the Little Ones' Christmas Joys

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: Cable Interruptus [5]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, Chimney Sex, Christmas Presents, Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: Wade and Peter play Santa to the mutant orphans at the Xavier School and get up to a little sooty fun as a reward for their good deeds. Or at least they try to.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Cable Interruptus [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476938
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65
Collections: Isn't it Bromantic- Holiday Bingo 2020





	Down through the Chimney with Lots of Toys, All for the Little Ones' Christmas Joys

**Author's Note:**

> This final installment of Cable Interruptus is a Christmas Special set at the Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, written for the 25 Days of Spideypool Christmas 2020! Also written as a Free Space for the Bromantic Holiday Bingo 2020 event!  
> Still not beta'd because I'm a mess. Don't worry about it.

“Are you sure we’re supposed to be here?” Peter asked, glancing down the empty hallway with a weird feeling of being watched. Up ahead, Wade loped along like he owned the place, Santa hat bobbing on his head.

“Probably not, but are they really going to kick us out for bringing presents to orphans?” he asked, turning around to walk backwards. Peter had no idea how he wasn’t walking into walls.

“Scott’s going to laser a hole in your ass if he decides we shouldn’t be here. You know that, right?” Peter told him, completely unimpressed with the show of finesse.

“He’ll have to catch me first.” Wade winked, and then he was skipping along down the hallway and disappearing through an open doorway, heedless of any noise he might be making. Peter sent a little prayer up to whomever might be listening to save him from the wrath of any pissed off mutants he might be waking up.

When he found Wade, he found him singing ‘Rockin’ around the Christmas Tree’ to himself while pulling presents out of his giant bag in front of a tree that was at least three times as tall as him and decorated to the nines. Peter couldn’t wipe the stupid smile off his face watching his boyfriend spread holiday cheer.

When he walked over, Wade glanced up from the box covered in stick-on bows he was pulling out of his bag and paused. “What? You’re looking at me weird.”

Peter shook his head, leaning over to kiss him. “I’m just stupidly in love with you, don’t worry about it,” he told him, pecking his lips again before taking the box out of his hand and setting it under the tree. He got to arranging all the presents Wade had pulled out, unaware of the dumb-struck look Wade was giving him, still frozen in place with the bag held loosely in one hand.

“You can’t say that to a guy and expect him to continue on with his day,” he finally spluttered, stomping his foot.

Peter looked up from shuffling a giant box to the back of the tree, smiling. “Only telling you the truth. Come on, let’s get these all under the tree before someone wakes up. I’m surprised we haven’t had a visit from Lockheed yet.”

“He had a run-in with Bitey Arthur a few weeks ago. I think he’s scared of us now.” Wade handed over a few final boxes from his bag and twisted it up into a bundle to take home.

Peter stood up and joined him, the two of them looking over their handiwork with shoulders pressed together. “I can’t believe how many presents you were able to buy,” Peter said, covering his mouth with his hand, a little in awe of what they’d done.

“That’s cocaine money, baby. Gotta do some bad to do some good.”

Peter gave him a look. “You took down a faction of the Hand for Danny. How was cocaine involved?”

Wade nodded and raised an eyebrow like Peter was being obtuse to even ask. “Yeah, how do you think I took down that whole faction?”

Peter smacked him in the chest. “You can stop talking now. I was thinking about blowing you as a reward for all this good, but you’re kind of ruining the mood.”

“Blowing me? Here?” Wade’s voice went up five octaves and he slapped his hands on his cheeks with the kind of surprised look usually reserved for when Oprah gave someone a car. Peter rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss him again.

“You’re so stupid sometimes. Why do I love you, again?”

“Because I let you give me blowjobs in the middle of a school full of children, you letch,” Wade reminded him, grinning against his mouth.

Peter growled and pushed him up against the fireplace, hands starting to grope at his clothes as he devoured Wade’s mouth. “Call me a letch again and I’m going to spank you purple instead of fucking you,” he warned.

Wade made a high-pitched giddy noise against another kiss, flailing his arms wildly. “Did I get an upgrade already?” he asked when Peter pulled his mouth away to focus on unzipping Wade’s suit pants.

“I’m really proud of you,” Peter told him, his heart as full as his pants every time he looked at the tree.

“You’re gonna make me as mushy as a marshmallow if you don’t cut it out.” Wade helped him get the pants down and then was kind enough to deposit lube in his hand from unknown origins. Peter grinned and took the lube. He was hiking Wade up into his arms to wrap his legs around his waist in short order, the two of them kissing like they’d die if they didn’t. They fumbled together until Peter slid home, both of them groaning into each other’s mouths.

“Not that I’m not loving this turn of events, but what happened to being worried about Scott lasering my ass?” Wade asked even as Peter hoisted him up higher against the bricks and thrust into him harder.

“Yeah well, you look kind of hot in that hat and you just made Christmas a little better for an entire school of orphans. I think you deserve a reward.”

“And that reward is getting my ass rammed in a chimney?” Wade asked, breath hitching with every movement.

“Are you complaining?”

“No. Fuck you’re hot when you’re demanding,” Wade told him, pulling his face close to kiss him, moaning against his mouth when Peter hit his prostate particularly hard.

“You know there are children in this place, right?” came a deep voice from behind them. Peter jumped a whole foot and nearly dropped Wade in the process, turning to find Cable of all fucking people, interrupting them _again_.

“JESUS CHRIST, DO WE NEED TO PUT A BELL ON YOU,” Peter yelled at him.

“Go away, I’m being rewarded for good behavior,” Wade said, throwing a knife at him from Peter didn’t know where. It stuck in his metal arm, but he had no reaction to it except to look down at it like it offended him.

“In the middle of a school full of children with super hearing and astral projection?”

“Why do you think we’re in the chimney with a giant grate in front of it. Leave us alone. You can’t have a mission for Wade at two in the morning on Christmas Eve,” Peter complained, turning his back to Cable in annoyance. This was his eighth orgasm that asshole had interrupted, and he wasn’t having it this time. He buried his face in Wade’s neck and began to fuck him again, hefting him a bit higher to get a better angle without heed for the strangled noise Wade made at the jostling.

“Better do what he says or baby boy might web you to a wall,” Wade said, gasping every other word.

“I was dropping off presents, you freaks.” Peter glanced over his shoulder to see Cable holding up a bag full of his own presents, which he stomped over to the tree to start piling on.

“These kids are gonna have an awesome Christmas morning, aren’t they?” Wade said, grinning down at Peter. Peter kissed the grin off his face, putting Cable out of his mind. If he wanted to stay there while the two of them fucked, that was his business. Peter was making Wade come on his cock and there weren’t going to be anymore interruptions about it.

-

Cable was putting the final present under the tree when a strangled cry burst out of the fireplace, followed by a muffled groan. He shook his head, grumbling under his breath. If he had to adjust himself when he walked out, neither of those idiots noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not consent to my stories being listed on Goodreads or other book platforms.
> 
> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon), [Tumblr](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/), [NewTumbl](https://mscaptainwinchester.newtumbl.com/), or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/MsCaptainWinchester).
> 
> And if you'd like to come yell about my main ship, Spideypool, with me, join the 18+ Discord server I co-mod, [Isn't It Bromantic](https://discord.gg/w6UyAn7)!


End file.
